


Hope

by PeopleDoGoBothWays



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleDoGoBothWays/pseuds/PeopleDoGoBothWays
Summary: Inspired by a picture of a Dave lookalike with his face in a guy's ass.Dave meets a guy at Scandals.
Relationships: David Karofsky/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012. I could continue if there's much interest.

Dave found Scandals online, and was so extremely nervous and shaky the first time he went there, he almost threw up before even getting out of his truck. But somehow, he managed to calm himself down enough to check the place out. Most of the guys there were a lot older than him, including the bartender Brian. He could tell pretty quickly that Dave needed someone to talk to.

Brian pretended not to know or care that Dave was underage- the kid never over-did it when it came to drinking, anyway. He seemed to think he didn't belong in a place like this, that he wasn't "supposed" to be gay. It was understandable; most small-town people's image of "gay" was effeminate, and Dave was just a regular guy. Brian let him know pretty early on that there were plenty of gay guys just like him, and plenty that found guys like him attractive.

Although Dave didn't necessarily come to Scandals to hook up, he still held some sort of hope, somewhere deep inside of him. He hoped that one day, some gorgeous guy would walk into the dingy bar and show interest in him. It was the kind of thing that he only dared to think about when he was in bed, his mind inches from sleep. He needed something to comfort him, to distract him from such a lonely life.

By the time he'd been visiting Scandals almost every weekend for about a month, Dave had all but given up on that hope. He sat at the corner of the bar, nursing his beer, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. An upbeat remix of "Someone like You" was playing, but very few guys were dancing. A few were playing pool near the back of the bar. Dave heard the door open, but didn't look up like he used to. Young guys occasionally came in here, but usually in couples or groups, and none seemed to notice him.

"Hi there! Can I get a vodka cranberry?" a ridiculously perky voice chirped at Brian. Dave couldn't help but glance up to see who that voice belonged to. Wow. A very slender young man was leaning forward against the bar, his body quite visible in a clingy mesh t-shirt and the tightest jeans Dave had seen on anyone since...no, he wasn't going to think about that. The sexy stranger accepted his drink from Brian with a smile- then turned, quickly, as he caught Dave looking.

"See something you li...oh, my" he stopped mid-sentence and appeared to be doing a double take. Dave wanted to look behind himself to make sure this guy was looking at him, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. No, this guy was definitely looking at him! Holy crap- was he checking him out? No way. Dave was sure he must look stupid, but he had no clue how to react.

"Damn" the cute twink said appreciatively. "And I was worried I wouldn't find any bears tonight! What's your name, honey?"

Dave's face was frozen in shock, and a little fear. What the hell was going on? Was this a trick?

"His name's Dave" Brian interjected, trying hard not to laugh at Dave's inability to speak.

"Hi Dave" the twink said. "I'm Justin." He moved closer and licked his plump lips. "Aww, you're shy! Gosh, that's so cute! Don't worry, I don't bite...unless you're into that." Justin giggled at his own joke as he trailed a hand down Dave's arm.

Dave's mind was going too fast for him. What the hell was he supposed to say, to do in this situation? He was totally not prepared for this. He glanced at Brian for support. The bartender grinned and pushed two shot glasses towards them. "How 'bout an Anaconda, boys?" He was usually the last person to encourage underage drinking- who knew how old this Justin really was, anyway- but Dave was going to need some liquid courage.

"Oooh, don't mind if I do!" Justin exclaimed happily. "Come on, Davey. Do a shot with me?" He started to retrieve his wallet from his pocket (how did he fit it in those jeans?!) but Dave cleared his throat. "I-I've, um, I've got it."

"Thank you, honey!" Justin replied, sounding pleasantly surprised. He and Dave both took hold of their glasses.

"Ookay..one, two, three!" Justin counted. He and Dave knocked back the potent combination of Jack Daniel's and Sambuca at the same time."Woo!" Justin shouted. "That was fun." Without warning, he leaned in and kissed Dave forcefully on the mouth, using the larger boy's shock to his advantage as he rubbed his tongue against Dave's.

Justin pulled away and winked at Dave, who could only utter, "Holy shit."

The pretty twink giggled. He never took his eyes away from Dave's as he wrapped his pretty lips around the straw of his drink and sucked it loudly.

Fuck. This guy was too much for Dave to handle. He was bound to do or say something to embarrass himself.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Davey. Talk to me. Or do you need another shot?"

Dave raised his eyebrows. "I, um, I'll get us another...w-what d'you want?"

"Hmmm...well, we've had an Anaconda. How about a Blow Job?" Justin suggested. Dave's eyes widened, but Justin simply turned to Brian and trilled, "Two Blow Jobs, please?"

Brian chuckled and went about mixing their shots. Dave passed him the money and tried toconcentrate on breathing evenly. He's just a guy..just a really, really hot, cute guy who seems to like me for some reason...

"Bottoms up, honey!" Justin passed him a glass and they threw back their second shot of the night. It was sweet and creamy.

"Mmmm" Justin moaned, licking his lips. "That was yummy. You tipsy enough to dance with me yet, Davey?"

"Um." Dave found it difficult to form words. "Yeah, I..I guess." He downed the last of his beer and allowed himself to be lead by the hand to the dance floor.

Justin pressed his back to Dave's front and began to roll his hips to the beat of Britney Spears' "Hold It Against Me". Dave swallowed nervously and tried to move in time with the slimmer boy. Justin grabbed Dave's large hands and placed them on his hips. The feeling of his body was making Dave's head swirl.

Towards the end of the song, Justin turned his head and kissed Dave again. Their tongues tangled together, and the alluring young man moaned into Dave's mouth. "I want you, Davey" he whispered.

Dave felt his face burn, his pants tighten. "Wha-what..."

Justin giggled again, and turned to face him. "It's okay, honey. Come with me." He took Dave's hand again, in his soft, soft hand, and led him to the back of the club.

In the empty washroom, Justin pushed Dave up against the wall and kissed him deeply. "Gosh, I'm such a slut for shy bear cubs!" he laughed.

Both boys moaned as Justin started to grind his crotch against Dave's. "Please, Dave" Justin whined. "Please touch me. Touch my body. I want you to."

Dave could barely stand it. He slid his large hands down Justin's back and gripped his round, perky ass. The slim boy ground into him harder, kissed him once more, and then dropped to his knees.

His head spinning, Dave watched as Justin swiftly undid his jeans, pulled them down slightly, and took his cock out.

"Holy fuck, Dave" Justin groaned. He ran a hand over Dave's furry lower stomach, down over his cock. "You're fucking huge."

Dave could only growl in response as Justin took him into his mouth and sucked. It was like absolutely nothing he'd felt before. His hips thrust forward by themselves, and Justin's pretty lips hit his pubic hair. Dave was worried he'd choke the boy, but Justin seemed to be perfectly fine. He moaned around Dave's cock, then pulled off.

"Fuck my mouth, Dave" he hissed, holding the thick cock firmly in hand. Dave nodded, still in disbelief, and rammed his cock in between those pouty lips. Justin responded eagerly, meeting every thrust with a hard suck and swallowing around his cock.

Dave could hardly stand the sensation, especially once he looked down at Justin. The thinner boy was looking up at him with lust in his clear blue eyes, his pretty lips stretched around Dave's thick cock. It only took one more thrust, one more wanton moan from Justin, and Dave was coming down the other boy's throat, his head thrown back in a bear-like roar.

"Mmm" Justin licked his lips as he stood up and leaned against Dave. The larger boy reached for the front of Justin's jeans, but stopped when he noticed the wet spot on the fabric.

"Oh, don't worry, big boy" Justin giggled, his voice raspy from being throat-fucked."Sucking cock does it for me every time. But how'd you like to continue this party at my place, huh?" He ran a slim finger over Dave's bottom lip.

"Uh-um, yeah, sure" Dave stammered, still experiencing shock and awe at the direction his night had taken.

Justin kissed him lightly on the cheek, squeezing Dave's bicep as he did so."Let's go then, honey. Nothing to be afraid of. I promise I'll show you a good time." This was whispered lowly in his ear as Dave let himself be lead from the washroom. The other regulars whooped a little as they saw their beloved bear cub leave accompanied, causing Dave's cheeks to redden.


End file.
